falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Dry Rainbow (series)
Dry Rainbow is a series of novels revolving around agents of the Grand British Empire secret agency known as Rainbow Twelve, where elite agents would be deployed into certain areas of the American Wastelands, to recover objects, clear out areas, destroy targets, or help out. Some agents may be sent solo. It will revolve around five novels. Dry Rainbow: Volume I This follows the story of a 14 year old man who was put in the British military draft of 2096. By 2096, national service was brought in for every able man from 14-45. His name is Lucas Tall. He is sent on a solo mission to the Devil's Wasteland (Florida) to retrieve a mutant GECK before the Enclave gets it. The Enclave were going to seize the mutant GECK and use it to bomb Britain. Tall would however need to go on a risky journey to find the coordinates of the mutant GECK, and he will need to get through obstacles on the long trip to the place the GECK is at. It is set in August-October 2098. Dry Rainbow: Volume II This continues the story of Lucas Tall. After he recovered the mutant GECK, he was exiting the location to head back home, but was ambushed and mugged by an Enclave squad. The mutant GECK was confiscated, and he was dumped in an alley in the Vice Wasteland and left for dead. Tall will need to find out the identity of the assailants, and find a way out of the Vice Wasteland, that is completely blocked off from the rest of the World. It would require doing a lot of work for the underground crime scene in Vice. After getting out of the Central and breaking through the Great Wall into the Devil's Wasteland, Tall must invade the remote Enclave outpost of Florida and take back the GECK before they fire it towards Britain. It is set in October-November 2098. Dry Rainbow: Volume III A completely new character, this takes place in the ruins of New Jersey, now the Sweatshirt Wasteland. Rainbow Twelve agent Juan Venezuela, a Spanish immigrant, is caught up in the military draft too. He is deployed in the Sweatshirt Wasteland. In the Sweatshirt Wasteland, citizens are suddenly beginning to drop dead from an unknown sickness. The British Government has reason to believe it was no accident, and Juan is sent in to discover who the suspect is, bring him to justice, and find a cure. The bad guy in all this is a mad scientist affiliated with the NCR who left after being fired for an accident. He is jealous of all those who live a cushy and peaceful life in a Vault or Cocoon. He's found a way to spike the food and water in the Sweatshirt Vaults with a strange Bacterium, and he plans to launch it to Britain too. His objective is to kill all the people whom have had an easy life and to rule all of Sweatshirt. He has hired the Talon Company from up north to defend him and his operations too. Juan will need to discover who did this, find out where he is, and exterminate them all. But it doesn't end there, Juan needs to search for a cure the scientist created and hidden if things didn't go according to plan. It is set in April-May 2101. Dry Rainbow: Volume IV In 2153, Rainbow Twelve agent Liam Power was sent into Philadelphia, or the Philly Wasteland, to simply scout the area for a month and return. However, things went horribly wrong, after a freak earthquake, a pre-War nuclear plant's safeties were damaged by the Earthquake, and more radiation was leaked into the area. Power awoke the next week and to find out to his horror, he was a Ghoul. He was in a prison cell with other Ghouls. Power awas imprisoned by a science team who are fascinated with Ghouls and how they are created. The Ghouls here are forced to submit to inhumane experiments. There are other Ghouls with Power, as deaths are commonplace. Three years later, the lab comes under attack by the Brotherhood who wish to take the Ghouls for themselves and do their own research instead. Power was taken back to the Brotherhood base. The Brotherhood asked Power to either do work for them to earn his freedom, or submit to experiments. The work he was asked to do was retrieving certain things to help the BOS's research and kidnapping scientists. Power refuses, and shoots his way to escape. Power wishes to rescue the Ghouls. After venturing into the Wasteland, he discovers a Ghoul Liberation Army. They tell him the Earthquake was no accident. It was done by the BOS who have messed with underground equipment to make it happen. The BOS did it so they can could get more Ghouls to experiment on. They are trying to assemble the equipment needed to breach the BOS base and take them out, and undo the damage the BOS's experiments have done to the hundreds of kidnapped Ghouls there. Power needs to go into the Wasteland and retrieve objects, recruit people, and gain knowledge to make the mission a success. It is set in December 2102-February 2103. Dry Rainbow: Volume V (Final Edition) This will be set in Massachusetts, now the Bay Wasteland, or commonly as "Polis Massa" by post-War US citizens (Polis Massa is Greek for "city of large mass" 'Massa'chusetts.), and Rhode Island, now known as the Goddess Wasteland (Goddess Rhode). It is set in July-September 2164. Temperatures have been slowly dropping for the past few weeks, and Intelligence has realised that this is due to a failed climate control experiment being produced by the Institute to cool down global warming in America. It failed because the Massachusetts Brotherhood took control of the research station in Rhode Island, and blindly operated the console for the project, sabotaging the climate controller and slowly dropping temperatures. Since then, debate came into the Massa BOS over what should happen now as the Elder was responsible for the death of all America. Maxson III back West ordered Elder Wright to step down. After he refused, the majority of the Massa BOS mutinied and executed the BOS troops defending Wright and killed Wright, even though Maxson III told them not to kill Wright. The BOS back West cut off all comms with the Massa BOS after their treachery. This formered the "Sisterhood of Polis". The majority of the leaders of the rebellion against Wright were women. They hope to deactivate the climate controller and launch it against Britain. Specialist Kirsty Spring of Rainbow Twelve has been sent to the Bay Wasteland to find a way to safely get into the freezing cold Ground Zero of the Spear Wasteland, and shut down The Solution by September. If not done by the 3rd September, it will energise and spread throughout all of America within minutes, killing everyone, dooming North America into an Ice Age. (the name of the climate controller). Category:Novels